


Ga(y)mes Night

by mcgrathmagic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, games night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgrathmagic/pseuds/mcgrathmagic
Summary: It's games night and Lena is done being in love with Kara and not acting on it.





	1. Whipped?

“This is ridiculous,” Lena muttered to herself, as she studied herself in the mirror. Game night started at seven, it was currently five thirty, and she was on her seventh outfit change of the night. Logically speaking, Lena knew she didn’t have to try this hard to find something to wear. Everyone knew what her dress sense was, and if any of them had a problem with her expensive taste, it was certainly never commented on. Despite this, Lena found herself wanting to dress more casually this evening. Don’t get her wrong - she still loves nothing more than holding a certain level of power over others in a room when she wears her straight talking business attire, but there was something about the group of friends she had found herself to be a part of that made her want to loosen up. Thus explaining why she had tried on seven variations of jeans and shirts that just were not making the cut.

The sound of her phone buzzing somewhere under a growing pile of less than suitable outfits caught her attention.   
“Ugh I do not have time for this,” she groaned as she rifled through the pile.   
“This better be important!” She snapped down the phone.  
“Oh.. Lena! Sorry, I meant to phone Maggie because Alex was supposed to be bringing food but now she has to work and I didn’t know if that meant Maggie would be bringing the food and then I didn’t actually know if Maggie would come without Al- wait, busy? Are you not coming tonight? Do you have to work because I was sure you told me earlier that you were coming - not that you can’t change your mind but I just tho-“  
“Kara stop! You’re rambling and as cute as that is, I need you to breathe.”  
“You, cu-cute? You think I’m cute?”  
“Adorable. Now, how about I bring the food and you just tell Maggie she better be coming because I need someone to drink whisky with.”  
“Okay, if you’re sure. You’re the best, see you later Lena!”

Lena hung up laughing; honestly it was a mystery to her how anyone ever found Kara to be anything other than a complete ball of sunshine. Lena wondered if it was obvious to other’s that her and Kara had been getting closer recently. She knew they were best friends, but over the past few months something felt different. Their hugs were longer, the laughs were heartier, the stolen glances and lingering touches were getting harder to ignore and Lena just wishes they could stop the "innocent" flirting and go straight to the exclamations of love she wanted to scream from the rooftops of National City. Somewhere in her mind Lena knows Kara feels the same way for her, there's not a chance it can be one sided if the way Kara stares at her when she thinks she's not looking is any indication. Despite this, Lena wants Kara to realise her feelings in her own time, but that doesn't mean she can't make herself look just a little gayer than usual to help her realise sooner...

*Phone pings*

1 new message from Sam A

Pick you up in 15. 

“Shit,” Lena whispered as she flung open her closet. She had fifteen minutes to find a suitable outfit and order a ton of food for collection. Sighing, Lena pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a soft grey shirt she completely forgot that she owned. She called Kara’s favourite Chinese place, ordering what felt like one of everything on the menu, before calling the pizza place Sam swears by and ordering a selection of their pizzas also. What’s the point in being a billionaire if you can’t buy fast food like it’s going out of style? Just as Lena made the decision to pull on her red flannel from her teenage years, the door buzzed, indicating Sam’s arrival. As she opened the door and moved to let Sam in, she couldn’t help but feel the other woman’s eyes all over her.

“Well don’t you look nice and gay,” observed Sam.  
“Well I know I’m gay. Nice is a matter of opinion.”  
“Dressing for a certain someone?”  
“I don’t know what you're talking about. Now let’s go, we need to make a couple of stops because I promised Kara I would bring the food tonight.”  
“Damn, she’s whipped,” Sam muttered as she followed Lena out the door and out to her car.


	2. Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone arrives for game night at Kara's.

“I’m just saying Lena, you’ve never dressed down for a girl before,” noted Sam as she balanced a mountain of pizza boxes in her hands whilst trying to ensure she didn’t drop them everywhere.

“I’ll have you know I’ve worn a lot less for girls in the past,” chimed Lena with a smirk as she strode down the hallway in front of Sam, hands full of Chinese take out.

“This is ridiculous. You like her! You look at her like she physically flew up into space and hung the stars, just admit it! We’ve been friends for too long, I know when you have the hots for someone!”

“Will you stop shouting when we are literally IN FRONT OF HER APARTMENT! Yes I like her, and no we are not talking about it right now.”

Lena and Sam stood awkwardly in front of Kara’s door, neither having a spare hand to knock with.  
“I mean, I could kick the door lightly?” mused Sam whilst making a move to do so. Just as her foot went to make contact with the door, it swung open, revealing Kara in leggings and a wooly cardigan. 

“Hey guys! Oh, you brought LOADS of food. Thank you so much because I am literally STARVING. I haven’t had anything to eat since lunch and honestly I felt like I could have died if I had to wait any longer!”

Lena stared at Kara, a small smile playing at her lips.  
“I was rambling again wasn’t I? I’m sorry…”

“Kara darling, like I said earlier, you and your rambles are adorable. Please don’t apologise on my behalf.”

Sam looked between the two women, totally stunned at the idea that they think they’re not basically already dating. She decided then and there that something needed to be done about the two; she just had to find a way to make it obvious to Kara that she was falling for Lena. In perfect TV show timing, someone knocked at the door just as Sam was feeling a bit like an awkward third wheel. Kara ran to answer, leaving Sam and Lena in the kitchen sorting out the food. 

“Honestly Lena, if you don’t tell her you like her you’re a complete fool!”

“I want to! I do! I just don’t want to rush her. I don’t think she’s ever been in a relationship with a woman before, or if she’s even liked other girls! I don’t know if she loves me as a best friend or as something more, and I can’t decide if I want to risk my friendship with her incase I’m reading the situation wrong.”

“One way to find out then Luthor, in true game night style, it’s time for some never have I ever!”

Just as Lena was about to protest with all that she had inside her, Maggie entered the kitchen area.  
“Did I hear someone mention never have I ever? Because I am totally game for that!”

“Me too!” “I’m down!” “Let’s do it!” Winn, James and Kara called from their positions on the couch/love seat. 

“If we’re going to embarrass each other like children can we at least eat first?” questioned Lena as she walked to sit next to Kara on the love seat.

“Lena, I’m asking this because I value your friendship and am worried that you’re going mad. What the fuck are you wearing?” Winn pondered.

“Clothes Winn. Normal Friday night clothes,” Lena responded quickly, trying not to draw too much attention to herself. She couldn’t help but notice the way that Kara looked at her as she lifted her head from her plate to fully take in what Lena was wearing. Her eyes went wide as Lena blushed at the attention.

“Flannel? Jeans? Wait Lena is your hair down? HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THIS?” Kara spluttered as she tried to keep up with everything her brain was processing.  
“You were distracted by the food honey, nothing unusual for you.”

“I bet she definitely sees something she’d love to eat,…” murmured Sam.

Lena choked on her pizza as the others in the room coughed and spluttered their respective drinks and food, whilst Kara went a deep tomato red and forced as much food into her mouth as she could possibly fit.

“Okay enough chatting, everyone eat so we can play, I’m excited to see where this night is going now,” Maggie added, “I hope Alex makes it later, I’d hate for her to miss this.”

The group of six ate in silence and when everyone was full, Kara dragged Winn into the kitchen with her to make everyone drinks and take the plates to the dishwasher. As they returned with a round of beers, six shot glasses and a bottle of whisky Kara bought especially for Lena, Kara’s phone chimed from its position next to Lena. As Kara sat, she didn’t seem bothered by her phone being in a position that Lena could see, until she turned her head and caught a glimpse of the message. She grabbed the phone quicker than she had ever moved in her life, and prayed that Lena hadn’t read the message.

1 new message from Miss Grant 

If she is calling you cute Kara then she likes you. Honestly, one would assume with the sheer intensity of the sapphic vibes you radiate that you wouldn’t be so clueless.

Kara stared at the message longer than one would deem a normal amount of time, and was only pulled away by Lena’s hand on her shoulder asking her if everything was okay. Kara fought the urge to scream that no nothing was okay because she was absolutely in love with her best friend and she was too much of a pussy to do anything about it. She just smiled at Lena and assured her everything was fine. If Lena didn’t believe her, she gave no indication of it, so Kara thought she was off the hook.

“Okay, now that that’s settled, let’s play!” Shouted Sam, who seemed far too eager to play this game for an adult.

“Never have I ever wanted to sleep with my best friend.”


	3. Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The response to Sam's ridiculously forward question.

“Well I see I didn’t miss the fun at all!” 

How they managed to miss Alex’s entrance was the last thing on everyone’s mind, the focus being the question that Sam had just put out to the room. As they registered her presence, greetings of hello were made in her direction, and Maggie stood to kiss her girlfriend and wrap her in a hug. Meanwhile, Lena was thinking that if she wasn’t as good a person as she was, Sam would be dead, but alas, here she is, the good Luthor, only thinking about the ways in which she could kill her friend. 

“Alex, you must be starving! Maybe we should pause the game and let you get settled and fed, we wouldn’t want you to start drinking on an empty stomach!”

“Nice try sis,” Alex laughed as she untangled herself from Maggie’s embrace and leaned over to the table. “I ate on the way over to save time, now I’m going to pour myself what I assume is going to need to be an abnormally large glass of whatever fancy whisky I know you bought for your best friend over there, and we’re going to see what answers this question gives us.”

Alex settled back into Maggie, drink in hand; ready to see what this game would bring. She knew Kara was in love with Lena, just as much as she knew Lena was in love with Kara. For a reporter and a certified genius, the pair were the most clueless she had ever seen when it came to their feelings. She had decided to let whatever was going to happen between them happen organically, something she had agreed on with Maggie, James and Winn, clearly it was a mistake not letting Sam in on the plan. However, she couldn’t help but smile at the thought of this working and her little sister finally having someone to love her the way she deserved, so she snuggled into Maggie and waited to see what would happen.

If Kara had ever been this nervous, she couldn’t remember it. Sure she knew she wanted to sleep with Lena, but she didn’t want Lena to think that was all she wanted. Or worse, what if she drank and Lena brushed it off as her meaning James from back when they dated. Kara shuddered, what a damn mistake that was. Pushing that thought aside, Kara then thought about what would happen if she actually told Lena the truth. If she just let go of all of her fears and told Lena that she was so undeniably in love with her, she could be wrapped up with her the way her sister and Maggie were just now. She was so wrapped up in her own daydreaming about a relationship with Lena that she missed the conversation Lena had wrapped Sam up in. 

“Really Sam, are you fucking kidding me? You couldn’t have put it a little more delicately than that? And you couldn’t have waited until we were at least a few rounds in!?”

“Oh please Lena, you two are so obviously in love with each other that it’s getting a bit ridiculous now. Just see how the question pans out, we don’t have to fully discuss it now, if she drinks you’ll definitely know there’s something there, and maybe you won’t be so nervous to confess your undying love!”

“If this backfires I am going to kill you, Arias.” Lena muttered, with an expression that would knock any businessman she encountered out cold.

Sam laughed, “It’s a good job I know you’re a big pile of mush on the inside Luthor, or I might have taken that threat seriously.” Sam winked at Lena cheekily, and laid a hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Right, never have I ever wanted to sleep with my best friend.”

Lena, Kara and Sam drank.

Kara held Lena’s gaze as they both drank, but was quickly sidetracked by something else…   
“Sam? I thought Lena was your best friend?”

“She is,” Sam responded, a small smile tugging at her lips as she realised where this was going.

“Have you two slept together!? How did I not know this? I mean I know why you would want to sleep with Lena I mean wow she’s amazing, sweet, kind, generous, funny and oh gosh she’s the most beautiful person I have ever seen but I didn’t think you two oh wait is this recent? You arrived together are yo-“

“Kara darling please take a minute to breathe. I know I said your rambles are adorable, but you breathing is more important. No Sam and I are not sleeping together, we never have. There was a time not long after we first met when we thought we liked each other, but after one kiss we realised it was far too awkward and now we’re like sisters. Now we’re going to have to talk about why you reacted the way you did later, but for now maybe we can ask slightly less revealing questions.”

Lena never took her eyes off Kara, but she heard the rest of the group agreeing to keep it lighthearted and fun. Kara nodded at Lena, giving her a breathtaking smile as she turned to face the group. 

“Never have I ever accidentally hacked Cat Grant’s personal computer.”

Winn’s face visibly reddened as he tried to hide behind James as much as possible. “Unfair Kara that was one time! How do you even know about that!?”

“Friend’s in low places Winn, drink up!”

Maggie smirked, “judging by the reaction I’m assuming what you found was less than innocent?”

Winn shuddered, “there’s just some things you do NOT need to know about your boss, and the fact that she likes to be called “daddy’ is one of them.”

Alex choked on her whisky, whilst Maggie looked to be pondering the information, before nodding and tending to Alex. James focused on his beer, not wanting to delve into that conversation any further. Sam and Lena shared a knowing smirk, but that was a story for another time. Kara laughed, having known far too much about Miss Grant’s personal life from too many nights of over sharing, the information didn’t shock her as much as Lena thought it would have.

“Kara darling, I’m surprised you’re not a deep shade of red right now, topics like this usually leave you flustered.”

Kara turned her head to meet Lena’s eyes, and as blue met green, something changed in her demeanor.

“There are still a few things you haven’t found out about me yet Miss Luthor.”


	4. Daddy?

As the night progressed, the group became more and more intoxicated and carefree. James had excused himself after the questions started taking a more sexual tone, giving the weak excuse that “there’s just some things you don’t need to know about your best friends.” Lena couldn’t be certain, but she felt he perhaps still had some feelings for Kara, and she figured he wouldn’t want to be around to hear her talk about her sex life. Hell, at this point, Lena wasn’t sure she could handle listening to any more, any questions Kara had answered had been vague and she didn’t really give detailed answers, but it was clear that the alcohol was affecting her, as usually she wouldn’t be so forward with responses. The drunker they got, the more Sam pushed the boundaries with what she could get away with asking, until she decided she knew exactly what she wanted to know.

“Never have I ever called someone daddy during sex”

Winn’s eyes almost popped out of his head, war flashbacks of that night he saw too much on Cat’s computer coming back with vengeance.

“Sam! You’re going to kill Winn! Never mind the fact that Alex and Kara are SISTERS, do you really think they want to know that much about what they respectively get up to in the bedroom?” Lena argued.

Kara laughed, “Lena it’s fine, Alex and I are close, I’m sure our relationship will survive. So Sam, do we drink only if we were the ones calling someone daddy or should we drink if we’ve been called daddy?”

Sam almost combusted, but remained calm enough to ponder the question… “Both?”

Everyone except Winn drank. All eyes were on Kara. 

“Why is everyone looking at me?”

Maggie laughed, “well little Danvers you asked a pretty incriminating question, so now we all want to know what the fuck the story is there!?”

“Oh! Well when I first slept with a woman I wasn’t really sure what I was doing, y’know? Like what goes where, who goes where, what’s the protocol? Anyway it was kind of all or nothing in my eyes so I just went for it how I knew I liked it, and well one thing led to another and apparently it sparked a scream of daddy from her and I was shocked at first, but then I realised I liked it, and yeah, it went from there and –“

“You’ve slept with a woman?” Lena couldn’t keep the question to herself any longer. Alex couldn’t keep the smirk off her face, she knew the question was coming, and now perhaps this could be what it takes to get those two talking.

“Is that a problem?”

“No, no, no that’s fine! That’s good even! I love that! I’m just shocked you didn’t say anything?”

“Well I’ve never really told anyone, but I’ve never said I haven’t either? I mean I told Alex but only because I had to ask someone about the daddy thing. And well Winn found out when he hac-“

“Kara!” “Sis!”

It was too late, Lena, Sam and Maggie had been intently listening to Kara talk and now they all could work out what had happened. It was Maggie that broke the silence.

“You got Cat Grant to call you daddy? Props Little Danvers, you’ve got game!”

Maggie went for a high five, but Kara’s eyes were locked on Lena’s. She couldn’t read what she was thinking; something that she wasn’t used to, her and Lena were always in sync. 

“Lena, I-“

“It’s fine Kara, I’m just a little surprised is all! I thought we were close enough to tell each other things like that, but it’s fine! It’s funny even, now I know my two best friends have slept with Cat!”

“Yeah, but I distinctly remember her being very clear on the fact that she would never, ever bottom…” Sam trailed off.

“Oh she doesn’t usually, our Kara here was an exception to the rule!”

“Winn!”

If looks could kill, Winn suspected he’d be a dead man if the daggers he was getting from Sam, Alex and Maggie were any indication. Lena excused herself to the kitchen; she needed a moment, and a generous refill. As she reached the whisky bottle and poured herself more than two fingers worth, she felt Kara’s presence behind her. She couldn’t will herself to turn and face her, which was ridiculous, because she had no right to be mad about this. Kara didn’t belong to her, Kara didn’t belong to anyone and if Kara wanted to sleep with Cat Grant then so be it. However, Kara was the one that got jealous when she thought Lena was sleeping with Sam, so maybe she did have a bit of a right to have some less than peachy feelings about this.

“Lena I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I didn’t mean to sleep with Cat – wait that sounds wrong. I mean I didn’t plan on it, but we were having a drink one night and she kept saying I would make a great lesbian, something about being ‘wasted on men’ and I was feeling a bit bolder than usual so I asked her why she assumed that I only slept with men and she called me out on it. I told her I thought I was bi but I was too scared to sleep with a woman because I had no clue what to do and one thing led to another and before I knew what was happening we were in her bed. It only happened once I swear. I told her after it that I’m in love with someone else and ever since she’s been trying to get me to muster up the courage to tell this girl that I have feelings for her so that ‘a poor soul isn’t deprived of good sex’ and –“

“Kara, there’s just one thing I need an answer to before you ramble yourself to an early death…” 

“Anything?”

“Is it me? Because if it isn’t me I don’t think I can listen to this anymore”

“It’s always been you, Lena.”

“WELL IT IS ABOUT FUCKING TIME!”


End file.
